Forgotten Dreams
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: Due to an enchantment, Arthur loses his memory and reverts to a time when he was a young, arrogant prince.A worried Guinevere must fill him in on all the events of the past few years, and how they have changed his life forever. Will Arthur remember?


Gwen started to prepare herself for the rain. If she was going to be perfectly honest, she loved rain. Her hair, however, did not seem to enjoy it. So she put on a cloak that had a large hood, to completely cover her hair and face from the torrential downpour. Then she left her house and practically ran up to the castle. It was one of the few times of day when she actually got to see Arthur, and she loved it. Loved being with him, near him. It was all she needed.

She arrived at the castle a few minutes later, and pushed the now soak hood off her face as she walked. She arrived at Arthur's chambers before smoothing out her skirts, knocking on the door, and then entering. "Arthur." She said with a smile when she saw him.

"Guinevere." Arthur's face lit up, but his eyes were clouded with what was either sleep or something much darker. "Goodmorning. Did Merlin send you with breakfast?"

The young king was still barely dressed in a light white shirt that flowed from his chest, and he looked as tired as ever. The bed was unmade, and his things were strewn across the floor.

"Because clearly. Someone, needs to pick this up." He stood by the window, peering out at the training ground, and contemplating the exercises the knights needed to learn that morning.

Gwen looked confused, "Sorry?" She asked, laughing. "Arthur I came to see you." Was he playing a joke on her? He rarely did that, but when he did, it was always a joke that seemed only funny to him.

Arthur turned to her, his expression less than tolerant now. "Tell Merlin to get his lazy backside up here; bring me my breakfast; and clean my room. I have men relying on my work, and I need him. If he finds himself so incapable, tell him to find me a new manservant."

"Arthur what are you talking about?" Gwen asked incredulously. She hadn't heard Arthur talk like this since...since before his father had died. When he had been arrogant and pigheaded. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Excuse me?" He blurted, motioning to the mess his room had become. "Obviously, my room is a mess. I need a servant. If my servant is no longer able to continue, I must...sack him." Arthur shrugged, and sat down at the table, where no food awaited him. "Merlin!" He finally yelled. "Where. Is. Breakfast?"  
>"Arthur!" Gwen snapped, "Stop it! Don't speak to him like that, he's not worthless. He has feelings you know."<p>

"Merlin?" The King looked up, obvious doubt on his face. "Feelings? He's a dollop head." Arthur marched out of the room, determined to find his late, and quite absent servant. "He'd better not be at the tavern..."

"Arthur!" Gwen called, "You gave Merlin the day off yesterday." She recalled now. He had done it so that they could spend time together. So why was he acting like this?

"Stop what?" He turned a heel, to stare at her curiously. "You're acting a bit odd yourself.

"Arthur what are you talking about, I'm fine." She looked concerned, and worried, "Please stop, you're scaring me."

"Gwen." Arthur looked both amused and confused at the same time. "Find Merlin. Find breakfast." He walked out of the room, letting out an amused chuckle.

Gwen ran after Arthur, putting her hand on his arm, "Why are you giving me orders?" She questioned, "I'm not your servant."

Arthur peered curiously at the gentle grasp of her fingers. "You...are not..a servant.." He didn't finish, because a a glitter of light caught a ring on her left hand. "What's that?"

Gwen now looked more than surprised. She looked utterly shocked, "Arthur you have to be joking. It's my engagement ring...from you."

"From me?" The king stepped away from her, hands up, and eyebrows raised. "Guinevere. Go see Gauis; come back when you've regained your head; then tell me who really gave you that ring."

Gwen's eyes were filled with tears now as she looked at him, "Arthur?"

"What are you talking about?" He shook his blonde head. "You're speaking nonsense." Yet, her tears still bothered him, and he gently ran a finger down her cheek, wiping a few of them away. "Please, Gwen, go home. Get some rest, and...we'll meet up later."

Arthur's half smile was sweet, but still baffled as he began to jog down the hall. "I have to train the knights."

Gwen looked after him sadly. She was so scared. She had no idea what was going on, and it terrified her.

"Go see Gauis. Get some rest." Arthur called over his shoulder, raising his hand in a slight wave, before he disappeared around the corner.

Something was wrong, something was so wrong. Arthur was acting as though...as though he barely knew Gwen. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to hold back a sob. She had to figure out what was going on.

Arthur was distracted during the entire training session. Why ever would Guinevere be acting so attached to him? Still, he couldn't puzzle it. And the ring - Gwen surely would have told him if she'd fallen in love. Her words were nothing but complete nonsense and utter bafflement to him.

Gwen asked everyone she knew. Gaius, Merlin, even some of the knights who weren't training. Everyone who knew Arthur, and none of them had noticed him acting strange prior to today. She was terrified. What was happening?

"Ah. Guinevere." Arthur said, upon running into her in the hall late the evening. "Feeling...better?" He looked at her, curiously, as he pulled his gloves over his fingers, preparing for the second training session of the day.

"Arthur." Gwen said quietly, "Listen to me. We are engaged. You proposed to me a few weeks ago. The wedding is set for two weeks from now. You have to believe me."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about..." Arthur breathed, almost silently. But as her small hand pressed against his chest, he smiled a bit. "But seeing as you are a good friend of my family, I...will hear you out."

"Arthur," The way Gwen said his name, she made it sound special, tender. "Look at this ring." She held up her hand, "You gave it to me."

He liked that, and the way her small hands were touching his shoulders. "I don't remember. Guinevere. I'm sorry. Please. Don't...hurt yourself, by living a fantasy." Arthur squeezed her hand, then dropped it.

Gwen look horrified. Hurt, broken, "You think...you think I'm making this up?" She wrapped her arms around her stomach, taking a step back, "How could you?"

"Guinevere. I have always enjoyed - your company. As a friend." The young King nodded. "But this is taking it a step further than I had ever planned. You are a serving girl. I am a king. I must choose a bride that the people will honour and respect."

Arthur bit his lip, and after tugging one of her curls the way he had when they were young, began to leave with a look of soft compassion in his eye.

Gwen tried to hold back her sob but couldn't. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs, and her face was twisted with pain. "Why?" She whispered.

Arthur sighed, confused by the motions that swelled in his chest, and he ran down to the training field and met the knights, again. "Will someone, please, tell me what's going on?" He squinted up at the sun, and placed his helmet over his head.

Gwaine, who was training with the knights, looked up, brushing hair out of his face to see Arthur clearly, "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Arthur shook his head, looking at Gwaine.

"What is wrong is that you're treating Gwen like an absolute stranger." Leon pointed out, from across the field, where he was sharpening his sword. "That would make an fiancee feel awful."

"That's it!" Arthur exclaimed, setting his sword down. "You're crazy, Leon. You are all...crazy." He turned, and somehow knowing they were on to something, left.

Gwaine looked at Leon, "You have any idea what's going on with them?" He asked, looking completely confused.

"Lovers quarrels...they mess with the mind." Percival chimed in, with a shake of the head. "Poor Arthur."

"And poor Gwen!" Elyan looked distraught for his sister. "She's not been the same. I should talk to her. Continue without me...and without...Arthur." Elyan walked off the field as well, towards the village, and the other four knights shrugged, as they continued to practice, the sounds of swords ringing out all around.

As it happened, Gwen was looking for Elyan. And when she found him she almost broke down. "Elyan." She called, pain colouring her voice. Without waiting she ran towards him, hugging him tightly, "Please tell me you know what's going on."

"Gwen!" Elyan held her tight, giving comfort she needed. "No, I am afraid I have no idea. I was hoping you did."

Gwen shook her head, letting go of Elyan to look at him, "He wasn't like this yesterday." She said, "Elyan he's acting as though he barely knows me. He didn't..." Her voice caught in her throat and she had to take a few moments before she continued, "He didn't even remember we were engaged."

"I wouldn't know, Gwen." Elyan said quietly. "But he's been fairly normal, around the knights..." His voice tapered off.

"So it's just me then..." Gwen said quietly, "It's just me he doesn't know anything about." She looked so small, so young and hurt, "I have to figure out what's going on Elyan. You know I do."

"Maybe, he needs some time. Alone. It can't be something wrong with you, Gwen, you've done nothing." Elyan figured, then sighed. "I don't know. But I will try to talk to his lordship."

"Thank you." Gwen said gratefully, "I honestly don't know what's going on..." She looked troubled for a moment before saying, "I'm going to talk with the knights. Just in case."

"It'll be alright, Gwen. You'll figure it out. You never were a person to stand by and watch." A tint of a smile touched Elyan's dark face, before he sobered again. "But whatever it is, remember: I will be there for you."

Gwen smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, Elyan." She whispered. She knew he hadn't been around when she was a child...but he was certainly making up for it now.

"I have to get back on patrol. But I'll be around." Elyan nodded over his shoulder, and left. "Goodbye, Gwen."

"Thank you." Gwen said again, watching him go. And then she was off, skirts twisting around her legs as she practically ran towards the training grounds. She arrived at the training field a few minutes later. The knights closest to Arthur, and Gwen incidentally, stopped and turned towards her. Gwaine, Leon and Percival. She smiled at them, or tried to. She loved them like family. And they had sort of adopted her. She was almost like a mix between a mother and a younger sister to them now. "Gwen." Leon said, nodding.

"Leon," Gwen said warmly, "Gwaine, Percival." She nodded to each of them in turn before saying, "Do you know anything about what's happening with Arthur,"

Gwaine shook his head, "No," He said, "We thought you two had had a fight or something. Relationships, I never bother with them."

Percival elbowed Gwaine, "Quiet." He looked at Gwen, "Nothing happened between you?"

Gwen shook her head, "No."

"Well," Leon looked at Gwen. "Arthur's never really been one to share his heart with us-"

Gwaine interrupted, snickering. "Nope, he has Merlin for that."

"Gwaine! Shut up." Percival enforced.

Gwen tried to smile but couldn't quite make it all the way, "Really though, you've noticed nothing...out of the ordinary?"

"He's been a little...quiet." Leon fumbled, and while Percival had Gwaine distracted, took her aside. "But there will be some guests, at the castle, during the next week. I'd take some time to resolve this, before Arthur doesn't have any."

"Leon, you know Arthur as well as I do," Gwen said quietly, "This isn't like him, and-" She broke off, looking at him sharply, "What guests?"

"The Lady Vivian. A long appointed visit." Leon said quietly. "I have no idea why, however. Simple social calls are not common between kingdoms, even though her father is recently passed."

"Lady Vivian?" Gwen repeated, "Oh perfect, just perfect." She closed her eyes, "Wasn't she completely smitten with him the last time she was here?"

"I don't recall." Sir Leon shook his head, but looked back at Gwaine and Percival, who had quickly gotten back into their training. "But I am afraid I only have a few more minutes to spare."

Gwen nodded, "Of course," She said, clearly distracted, "I have to go...talk to Arthur." She turned, eyebrows pulled together, "Thank you," She said absentmindedly over her shoulder.

"You're welcome, milady." Leon bowed, and met up with the other knights.

Gwen walked slowly, thinking, turning the idea over and over in her mind. She was so distracted she practically walked into Arthur. "Oh! Arthur," She said, "I was looking for you."

"Guinevere." He blurted, pushing his sword back into it's sheath. "Just..going to meet the knights, I've been slacking of late."

"No, that's not important right now." Gwen responded, "I have to talk to you."

Arthur blinked; it was unusual for the serving girl to be so feisty with him. "If you don't mind..I really should at least...explain."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"Explain why I can't make it to training." Arthur chuckled. "Really, Gwen, what's going on?"

"I think...you've been enchanted." Gwen said.

"Go...talk to Gauis. I think you've...hit your head on something." Arthur looked like he didn't want to full out laugh, but felt sorry for her. He placed a gentle hand on her lower back. "Come on. We'll go talk to Gauis, and see if he can do something for your...head, darling."

"Arthur stop it!" Gwen exclaimed, moving away from him, "Stop telling me to go to Gaius! I haven't hit my head and I'm not crazy. Ask anyone, and they'll tell you I'm not."

"Well, you're acting like I'm crazy, and I'm not, because I was never engaged to a serving girl!" Arthur countered, not knowing how angry the words would sound until they came out of his lips.

Gwen looked as though his words had struck her physically. She took a step back, eyes filling with tears, "You...you arrogant, selfish..." She faltered for a moment, "Horrible man!" She stared at him, "How could you say that?"

"G-Gwen? I'm sorry!" Arthur stood, silenced, with his mouth hanging open at what he'd just said. "I should have listened to you. Before it came to that." Then he walked away.

Gwen stared after him, mouth half open. Why was this happening? And now?

A few days later the Lady Vivian arrived, and Gwen was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with Arthur. It was killing her, not knowing what was going on. And the Lady Vivian arriving only made it worse. From the first day she was right next to him, her silly giggle filling Gwen's ears. As though the girl didn't know Arthur was engaged. And there was someone with her, other than the guards. She'd said he was her adviser, but he made Gwen feel extremely uncomfortable, and she couldn't explain why.

Arthur had forgotten how equally uncomfortable Vivian made him. He did the most counsel with her adviser, seeing as she was far too giggly and ridiculous to even know what was even happening half of the time. It was beginning to drive him mad.

Gwen wasn't allowed into the counsel meetings. Because Arthur didn't believe her, still. She would've sworn she was being driven crazy by Arthur's refusal to see her point.

" Lord Aduuin." King Arthur commented, as they finished a counsel meeting the first day. "You're a complete wonder at politics."

"Thank you sire." The Vivian's man replied, a polite smile on his lips, "I was taught at a young age."

"It astounds me." Arthur laughed.

Aduuin nodded at the compliment, and telling Arthur he needed to attend to _his_ Lady Vivian, walked away.

Gwen passed Aduuin as she walked in. She waited for the rest of the men to leave, and it was just her and Arthur. "We need to talk." She said quietly.

"I know." Arthur said quietly, looking at her, unashamed to answer. "I was wrong to speak to you that way. You're always been a faithful friend to me, and a to the family. If you believe there was more...to us...than the that, than I am ready to listen."

Gwen wanted to give up right then. Yes, he'd said he would listen, but what he'd said before that...a faithful friend. She almost laughed. "It's not something that I simply believe," She responded quietly. Her eyes locked with his and she didn't break eye contact, "I know, Arthur. You made me a promise, and I made you one. I am yours and you are mine. Forever."

The young king flinched, conflicted by his feelings and his mind. "Guinevere, I don't understand, why I don't remember. But I trust you."

Gwen didn't let this mean anything to her. Because that didn't mean he suddenly loved her again, "I just hope you will remember." Gwen said, turning away. She walked to the door and put a hand on it, before turning back, "Because my heart will always belong to you." And she was gone before he could respond.

"Wait, Gwen!" He called after her, longing to understand. "I want to know. I need to know what's happening." Arthur stopped at the door, and watched as she was gone - disappearing down the corridor. "Somebody...tell me."

Late that night, Arthur pulled his dark blue cloak from his wardrobe, and swept it over his blonde hair. In the darkness of the halls, it nearly concealed his presence. Reaching the lowest stairs of the castle and, nodding to the guards, he nearly thought he was safe and clear on his path to the village; someone had other plans. Lady Vivian and her maid were walking along the lighter edges of the walls, "Taking a midnight stroll." as she told him. Arthur uncomfortably grimaced, and tried to walk past, but she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"My lady, I am afraid I have something to attend to." King Arthur said firmly, removing her grasp with firm, yet gentle fingers.

"No, no, no. Surely, you have time for a walk with an...old...friend." Vivian giggled, blinking up into his eyes.

"No time, I am afraid, that I do not." Arthur said through a clenched jaw. With her still clinging to him, he began to walk back to the guards. Finally alone, with them keeping her from following, Arthur slipped out the gate and towards Gwen's.

"Free." He sighed, looking up at the moon. "And hopefully, clear to make some sense out of things."

Gwen managed to catch Elyan as he walked patrol, and she ended up walking beside him. Not exactly proper for the fiancee of the king, but then again if the king didn't remember, it wasn't exactly a problem. The spoke as they walked, not about Arthur, but about anything. Elyan always had a way of calming Gwen down. She couldn't explain why, but he did.

Gwen returned home later, by herself. She didn't have the heart to eat, and simply sat at the table, staring at the wood as her candle burned lower. She was tired, but didn't want to sleep. Couldn't sleep, really. Not without her mind being consumed by thought of Arthur, and losing him.

Arthur raised his fist, and softly rapped on the wooden door. It was late, and he oped he wasn't disturbing her. However, he knew he couldn't sleep, not without clearing things up. A candle burned, that he could see through the window; Arthur smiled, and patiently waited.

Gwen rubbed her eyes before standing and pulling the door open. "Arthur." She said, sounding only mildly surprised.

"We need to talk." The king repeated her words, accompanying them by a gentle eyebrow raise, wondering if he'd be let in.

Gwen didn't stop to think before moving aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him and faced it for a few moments, composing herself before she turned around.

Arthur waited for an invitation to sit, wishing to show the utmost courtesy, after his rash fit of temper yesterday. His fingers drummed a rhythm on his sword pommel, as he realised he was in the awkward position where he hadn't planned what to say.

"Sit down." Gwen said. She wasn't being polite, not now. She was tired and upset. Common courtesy wasn't going to last.

"Tell me everything." Arthur said quietly, biting his lip softly. "I want to know...what happened-what is going on..." He looked down at the table, fumbling for words, again.

"Everything?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking. She sat down across from him and ever so gently put her hand on his. "You don't remember anything about us?"

Arthur shook his head, running his fingers on the cracks in the wooden table. His blue eyes fell upon a ring he wore on his left hand, and somehow it still didn't cross his mind that it was the match to the one she wore on hers.

"No...I can't...my head-it's a mess of fuzz, whenever I try to think about that.."

Gwen felt more hurt than she had ever imagined she could feel. But still, she took a breath and started, "I met you when I was ten," She said with a smile, "You were a year older than me, and you were so handsome. That's what I thought, anyway. I was a child, and you seemed so amazing to me. I grew up adoring you, but of course I thought nothing would ever happen. Why would a prince bother himself with a serving girl?" And so Gwen proceeded to tell him of their lives, and how they had been intertwined. By the time she got to the end, she was crying shamelessly. "A few weeks ago," She said through the tears, "You surprised me while I was working. Covered my eyes, lead me here. You had filled my whole house with candles," She smiled at the memory, "And you asked me to be your wife. And there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Gwen, that's a beautiful story." Arthur wanted to both cry out in desperation for what he couldn't feel, and pound his head on the table for the blankness he did. "But I can't feel it. And that hurts. More than anything." His hand slid across the table, and grasped her own. "I'm- so...sorry." A tear slid down his hardened cheek, leaving a red track.

Gwen's breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she couldn't breath. Despite wanting to appear as though the words didn't hurt her, she pulled her hand away from his, turning her head away slightly. "I can't..."

"Please. Don't turn me away. Somehow, and someday-" His breaths came fast and hard as he found himself barely able to speak. "I will find a way, to make this work. Because I always cared, and I know somewhere inside, I do." Arthur stood, and slowly walked to the other side of the table. He took her into his arms, and never wanted to let go.

Gwen wanted this to be real. She so wanted it to be real. But this wasn't her Arthur. This was an Arthur who was trying, and she appreciated that. But she couldn't lie to herself, not like this. She moved away from him, head down. "I'm so sorry." She said, turning away. She put her head in her hands to stifle her sob, "Just...I need some time..."

"I need you." Arthur was crying now too, barely, but pale tears slid down his tanned cheeks. "Please. I need my best friend. I don't remember...but I need you."

"Arthur, please don't." Gwen said, her voice barely audible, "Please." She'd had enough pain for one day.

He'd been turned away; rejected. Arthur stepped back against the wall, and wiped the tears off his face in one swift motion. It was almost like they'd never been there. "Goodbye..Guinevere." The young man's shaking voice revealed his inner pain as he began to step out the door. "If you can; forgive me...one day. And I'll do my best to remember you."

A shadowy figure behind the door, smirked, at his words, and ran off into the shelter of darkness before Arthur stepped out the door, and his broken footsteps traipsed up to the castle. Aduuin waited until Arthur was gone, before returning to Guinevere's window, where he could see her crying on her bed. "Yes." He chuckled. "All goes as planned."

Gwen sat down heavily, burying her head in her hands as she let her sobs take her over. She couldn't even think properly. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

The next day, Gwen had almost forgotten what had happened. And then it came back to her in a rush. She realized she had fallen asleep at her table, head on her arms. She stood, and washed her face quickly. She changed, and left her house. She walked towards the castle, out of pure habit than anything else. She had no where to go now, and ended up walking the halls aimlessly.

Aduuin strode up to her, biding his time, but wanting to strike when the iron was hot; he knew Gwen was weak.  
>"Ah, Lady Guinevere." He bent, and kissed her hand. "A pleasure, as always. " For a bare moment, the man glanced down at the golden ring that gilttered on her finger. "I trust our King is well?" An arched eyebrow was accompanied by his ever present smirk - only this time it was hidden between his words of courtesy. All was going to his plan, but if only he could use Guinevere's brokeness against her, his moment would be perfect.<p>

Gwen pulled her hand away from Aduuin as quickly as possible without appearing rude, "King Arthur," She replied, in a controlled voice, "Is perfectly fine," Her voice, as well as her gaze, was distant. She avoided looking directly at him, and appeared only half there. Broken was an understatement.

"Of course." The man nodded. "I was simply thinking that you are closer to the King than anyone." His voice was literally silk to the ears. "Perhaps you could, do something for me?" Aduuin was so close to Guinevere, now, his breath tinkled her ear.

Gwen tried to move away but couldn't quite make herself, "And what, I wonder," She said softly, "Would that be?" She looked terrified, and she so desperately wanted to move away.

"You can," Aduuin whispered ever so softly, his hands fiddling with her hair. "Kill him." Pale lips met her dark cheeks, and the enchantment over her, should be sealed. "For me."

Gwen's eyes widened as she thought of the idea. How easy it would be to kill him. A knife, in the dead of night. A silent slip.

But no, she couldn't. Gwen stumbled back, away from Aduuin. "No." She said, her voice quiet. She drew herself up to her full height and said it again, louder, "No. I will not betray Arthur. But you will regret those words."

The would-be-assassain sneered into her dark locks, then moved away. "Then we shall do this the hard way, it seems." Adduin's nearly silent footsteps took him down the corridor, and out of sight rather quicky.

Gwen twisted her hands together. She had to tell Arthur, that much was clear. But would he believe her? She contemplated for a few moments before deciding it didn't matter either way. She had to tell him. So she started walking towards his chambers, and when she was there she knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in!" Arthur yelled, thinking it was Merlin. His back was towards her, and he was washing his face. The room was spick and span, making it obvious Merlin had already been in that day. "Ah...Gwen." Arthur turned, and grabbed a towel. "What is it?"

"I have...something to tell you," Gwen said, "And you're probably not going to believe me but it's something you need to know."

"You underestimate me, Gwen." Arthur nodded. "You know I trust you. Tell me what it is."

"It's Aduuin." She said, "He just...tried to make me kill you..."

"Excuse me?" Arthur chuckled. "Vivian may be a hooker, but I have no reason to believe that her counselor is...my assain. " He raised an eyebrow, and poured himself a glass of water, unknowing what was in it. "Listen to yourself. When you get some sleep, and we resolve our personal issues...Guinevere." Arthur bit his lip, and ran his finger down her soft cheekbone. "Then, I will be undoubtedly ready to listen to your counsel again."

"Arthur, stop it." Gwen snapped. She hit his hand away, looking him in the eye, "Look at me, look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe me."

"I don't. He's been a..trusted...adviser over the past days, and I can't believe that." He replied.

"These past few days?" Gwen repeated incredulously, "And I suppose years of..of...friendship," She almost choked on the word, "Mean nothing to you."

"Gwen. No; It's not like that, at all." Arthur took a deep breath, waiting for the right words. "You mean much to me. But accusing a man of being an assassin is not to be taken...well," He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "it won't be taken well."

"Arthur, you have to believe me." Gwen said, a hint of desperation leaking into her voice, "This is real."

"And how can I believe that?" Arthur questioned her. "Hmm? All the stories you've told, lately, have been beautiful, I have to admit; you stirred me, Guinevere, but I have no recollection of what you speak of. Why should I believe you this time?"

Gwen looked like she wanted to either scream, or strangle him. "You have known this man for a few days." She said in a controlled voice, "You have known me for your entire life. And you choose to believe him."

"Gwen. Everything you've said, is either...lies...or fantasy." Arthur bit his lip, shaking his head softly. "I don't know who to believe anymore. I've never known you to lie to me, but if it were true, I would remember something about what you said."

"You...you are a stubborn, pigheaded, arrogant...Ugh!" Gwen suppressed a scream, "Why I agreed to marry you I have no idea, but I did, and I am not imagining that."

The King touched his forehead, his eyes getting fuzzy. "G-Guinevere. Calm down." He frowned, not at her, but at the growing exhaustion felt all over his body.

But Gwen was on a roll now, and she didn't seem to notice him, "You don't listen to anyone, or any advice, except that which you _want_ to hear! You wouldn't know the truth if it was standing in front of you!"

"Gwen!" Arthur rose his voice a bit, but stumbled a bit as he tried to walk away from her. The room seemed to be spinning in circles. "Please. Can we talk...later? I feel-terrible." He leaned against the bed, weak.

Gwen finally looked over at him, "What?" She snapped, before realizing that something was wrong, "Arthur?" Her voice was now filled with genuine concern.

"What's going on?" He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his eyes open, but they began to slowly close, and he crumbled against the floor. "Gwen...?"

"Arthur!" Gwen rushed forwards, trying to at least slow his fall down so he didn't hurt himself. She barely succeeded, but managed to make sure his head didn't hit the floor. She made sure he was okay before standing, "Aduuin!" She called out, "I know this is you!"

"G-Gwen.." Arthur stuttered, still trying to resist unconsciousness. "What...?"

"Why do you never listen to me?" Gwen asked desperately. She looked around, eyes wide, and yet she managed to keep her body slightly in front of Arthur's crumpled form, "I know he's here."

"Very good, Lady Guinevere." A chuckle came from behind the door, and Aduuin stepped into the light, admiring his work. "But, just to late, I see. Tsk." He leaned down next to Arthur. "Perfection." In his hand, was a small vile. "This vile contains a drug that cannot be tasted, when dissolved in water. You enter a state of sleep. Only the strongest can resist it."

"But he's just asleep," Gwen said cautiously, "Not dead." She didn't want him to be dead. God, she so desperately wanted him to not be dead. "I swear if you've killed him..."

"Oh, no. No." The man's terrible, but soft laugh came again. "Dead? Heavens, no. I have him just where I want him. And, unfortunately for you," He knelt beside Gwen, his face right next to hers. "I have you right beside him."

"You're...framing me?" Gwen asked. All her breath seemed to be gone as she tried to gasp for air. No, this couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening.

"Oh.." Aduuin grimaced. "Well, that is putting it awfully hard. I'm not framing you. I'm taking the easy way out...for me." He patted her head, and handed her the vile. "Now. Drink."

"What?" Gwen asked, her voice shaking, "What are you talking about?"

"Drink it." He was quickly loosing his patience. "I wouldn't want anyone to hear you screaming."

"What are you going to do to me?" Gwen asked, voice shaking, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Oh, pity. The little girl is scared, isn't she?" Aduuin said, his eyebrows knitting. "To put it simply, the drugs in the vile will take you away to 'little dreamy, dreamy land.' Then, I will kill you." He smiled, and pulled a thin blade, from his sleeve. It couldn't have been any wider than a pencil. "With this dagger."

Gwen's eyes widened in terror, and her hands now shook, "I hate you." She whispered, "I hate you." Her voice died off as she looked at the vial now in her hand.

"Most people do." He nodded. "But, please, do you think I care? Now, drink the vile."

Gwen shook her head, "No," She whispered, "No I won't."

"So we'll do this the hard way." Aduuin said, and drew back his hand, aiming the dagger at Arthur's exposed left side. "I suppose you'd rather see your lover die?"

That was when Gwen finally broke. Her emotional scale was through the roof, and watching Arthur die wasn't an option. She closed her eyes and drank from the vial. She thought for a moment, that maybe it hadn't worked. And then her eyes slid closed and her body slumped.

"Excellent." He whispered, stroking his fingers across his chin. "Most excellent indeed. Now, who should I take the pleasure in destroying first? Who's already meaningless existence am I more pleased to have at my hand?"

The villain turned, watching Arthur's slow deep breaths, and sneered. So long. So many years had he waited for this moment. He raised his hand, and threw the dagger - at Guinevere. He would tear Arthur's heart, watch him cry. That would be so much more pleasurable, after all, wouldn't it?

The dagger sunk loosely into her body, but the killer noticed not how poorly he'd thrown, and turned, placing a knife in her thin fingers before he began to walk out the door.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Arthur said shakily, clutching on to Guinevere's unconscious form, blood pouring onto his white shirt. His eyes still swarmed with sleep, but he pulled the weapon from her finger tips and took his aim. "Be warned. I am a have good aim. I do not easily miss."

Aduuin turned, his chalk-white face stating his only emotion. Fear. Arthur threw, and the man collapsed the the ground; his own dagger was embedded in his back.

"Gwen." Arthur cried, shaking her softly, still weak from the drugs, but still weak from the drugs he'd been given. "Please. I love you." His voice grew weak again, and the vial's magic began to gain hold over his body again. "Guards. Guards.."

Gwen was floating, floating. She knew something was happening. She could hear Arthur's voice, and felt the pain that lived in her body. But she didn't want to pay attention to it. Because it wasn't important, nothing was important. She was floating away, drifting lazily away. Nothing mattered anymore.

When she finally fought her way back to the real world, she wasn't aware of anything at first. Just a soft light, glowing, casting a warm light across her face. Her eyelids flutter and she left out a soft sigh. As she opened her eyes, she was still unsure as to whether the light was a candle or the sun. When her eyes finally adjusted, she found that it was, in fact, the sun. But then the pain began to press against her body, begging to be noticed. She groaned softly, and said only one word. "Arthur."

"He's resting." Gauis said calmly, tending to a wound on her lower abdomen. "Don't talk. Just lay still." He pressed a cloth against the wound, soaking up some blood.

Gwen tried to focus on the words, "Gauis?" She ended up saying, "He's okay?"

"Don't speak." Gauis kept wrapping a white cloth around her stomach, until the blood stopped it's nearly relentless soaking. "Rest. Arthur will see you when he is well."

"Does he remember?" Gwen asked, her voice thick, "Does he remember?"

The words were nothing but babble to the old man. "Just be quiet. Shh." The physician gently laid a wet cloth on her forehead. "Right now, you have a lot of recovery to do."

Gwen was going to say something else, but then she was drifting again, floating away.

He nodded. "Sleep is good, Gwen. Much sleep."

Gwen remember waking occasionally. Soft voices talking around her. But when she was fully conscious again, there was only one voice. Arthur's.

He was softly singing to himself, or maybe to her, as he wet another cloth on a bucket of water that was near the door, and came back to her bedside. She'd been moved home, a few days back, but he'd stayed by her side every moment. Arthur's singing stopped as soon as he realised she was conscious again. "Ah. Goodmorning." Gentle hands placed the rag on her tan forehead.

"You're alive." She whispered. Because that seemed to be the only thing that had ever been important to her. She raised a hand, ignoring the pain it shot through her body. She placed it gently on his cheek, smiling, "You're alive." She repeated, as though she didn't quite believe it herself.

"As are you. So much more of a miracle." Arthur said tenderly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "Gauis kept saying you might not make it. But I always knew you wouldn't leave me here, alone." He could find it to set her hand down, and just held it close, finally peaceful again.

Gwen smiled, "I told you," She said quietly, "You should listen to me more often," She was teasing, her voice gentle. Then she looked at him with concern, "How long has it been since you slept?" She asked. She would always put his well being before her own. Always.

Arthur yawned. "Three days. I was too busy taking care of you."

"If you don't sleep, I'll be sad." Gwen said sweetly.

"As you wish, my fair lady." Arthur smiled adoringly, kissed her forehead, and went to lay down on a matress that was behind the screen. "Are you sure this isn't anything else you need?"

Gwen couldn't help laughing, "If I need anything else," She said, warmth in her voice, "I'll be sure to rudely wake you from your sleep."

"Be sure to do that." Arthur said drowsily, as he lay down, already half asleep. "Be...sure..to.." His voice tapered off rather quickly, and his blue eyes closed, completely exhausted.


End file.
